A gritos de esperanza
by Jane Malfoy-028
Summary: El último día de James y Lily... un poema, un amor y una canción desesperada... EL POEMA ES MÍO


_**A Gritos De Esperanza**_

_**(31/10/1981) Halloween**_****

-Ya se durmió, James, no te quedes dormido tú también.

Lily Potter llegó a la habitación y despertó a su marido. Él sonrió agotado, luego de un exhausto día luchando contra los seguidores de Voldemort. Pensó en sus amigos y que cuando terminara la guerra irían a vivir todos juntos y serían felices, junto con su esposa y con su hijo, Harry. Miró al pequeño niño que se dio vuelta en su cuna y sonrió aún mas, sin creer que terminaría así, con la mujer de sus sueños, a la que siempre molestaba en Hogwarts.

Lily ayudó a James y lo acompañó hasta el cuarto contiguo, ocupada por una cama matrimonial, un amplio armario, y dos mesitas de luz. Él fingió tropezar para hacer que Lily quedara abajo suyo.

Con un pequeño empujoncito, cayeron en su cama y comenzó a besar sus labios, su cuello, su piel. Miró sus ojos verdes esmeralda y la abrazó, como si su vida dependiera de ello...

_... a pesar de no saber que así era. _

-Los ojos de Harry, son iguales a los tuyos.

-Y se parece mucho a ti¿Recuerdas las fotos que me mostraron tus padres, recuerdas lo felices que éramos?

James suspiró intentando no derrochar lágrimas por ellos. No, tenía que ser fuerte, si él no lo era¿quien lo sería por su familia?

-Muy pronto amor, muy pronto volveremos a ser felices, y no habrá guerras ni nada que detenga nuestro amor. Aún así, aunque dependiera mi vida de ello, aunque el mundo termine por acabarse, siempre te recodaré...

_Lo que no sabía, era que para ellos, el mundo estaba por acabarse... _

_... pero no para su amor. _

-Prométeme que siempre me amarás

**-Hasta el final de los días, incluso después de la muerte...**

Y se fundieron en un tierno beso que selló aquel pacto, aquel pacto que luego volvería a juntarlos, aquel pacto que ella sellaría antes de correr por las escaleras, viendo como su amado moría en manos de Lord Voldemort.

Despertó mareada, casi agonizando. Cerró los ojos dolorida, intentando calmar esa sensación de pánico que la invadía.

-James¿Escuchaste ese ruido?-preguntó Lily despertando lentamente a su amado.

-mmmssss-exclamó medio dormido.

-De verdad, estoy asustada.

-Tranquila amor. Tal vez es Harry. ¿Quieres que vaya a ver?

-Por favor. Tengo un horrible presentimiento-murmuró ella, con voz muy suave.

Estaba agitada, con el pijama pegado al cuerpo, sudando. Sintió como si su cabeza estuviera a punto de explotar, _como si estuviera a punto de explotar... _

Miró su cama vacía por unos instantes, y sintió como le temblaban los labios. Una lágrima rozó su piel, cayendo por su mejilla suavemente, sin saber que todavía quedaban muchas más, en aquella noche, por derramar, _no sería la última... _

-Amor, Harry está tranquilamente durmiendo, tal y como lo dejamos, en su cuna-dijo sonriendo intentando calmar a su esposa, pero ella saltó hacia él, llorando, abrazándola.

-James, por favor, abrázame fuerte.

Él hizo lo que le pidió y entrelazó sus manos con la de ella.

-Ninguna distancia podrá separarnos y nadie, podrá destruir el fruto de nuestro amor.

Aquel fue la última mirada sincera y tranquilizadora que él le envió en ese momento. Sus ojos denotaban demasiadas ganas de vivir, y ella se aferraba a eso.

"_**Ojala, que nuestros ojos, si brillen, mañana, que tu voz siga pidiéndome a gritos amor, a gritos de esperanza"**_

Aquél instante, duró solo una eternidad, demasiado poco para ellos, antes de saber que aquel día, su futuro cambiaría.

Una enorme explosión los alertó. Lily y James se pusieron unas capas sobre el pijama y tomaron sus varitas. Bajaron rápidamente las escaleras, agitados, sin saber que allí, la muerte segura los esperaba.

Los ojos verde esmeralda se cristalizaron. Por un momento, lo vio, oscuro y frío, vio su final. Se aferró al brazo de James.

-Escapa, busca a Harry.

-¿Y que pasará contigo?-preguntó ella, temiendo la respuesta.

_-¿Te iras?_

_-Debo partir_

-No te preocupes por mí-murmuró él, poniéndose en guardia. Estaré bien.

-James, no quiero perderte.

-Y yo no quiero perderte a ti. Prefiero morir antes de vivir un solo segundo en esta vida, en este mundo, sin tu amor.

_-¿Me dejaras?_

_-Volveré amor mío, _

_Volveré como en las noches,_

_Vuelve a caer el rocío._

_-No lo hagas_

_-No puedes detenerme_

_-No me dejes_

_-Ya es tarde, perdóname_

-Y yo no podré vivir sin ti. Por favor, no me hagas esto-las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos.

-Yo estaré bien, soy un auror y podré contra él. Solo temo tu sufrimiento, solo temo no volver a sentir tu piel rozar la mía, no volver a ver las estrellas y saber que las tengo tan cerca de mí, tan solo en tus ojos...

-Por favor, te lo suplico-dijo tomando su brazo con más fuerza, sin dejarlo ir a enfrentarse a su destino.

-No lo hagas más difícil. Corre, escápate. Sabes que siempre estaré cuidándote desde cualquier lugar.

_-¿No me sientes sufrir?_

_-No tientes a que no cumpla lo que debo_

_Aún mi sufrimiento, amargo, espero_

_Verte lejos de mi cuerpo, no es halago_

_Es tortura, más quedarme aquí no puedo_

-James, huye conmigo, escaparemos, saldremos vivos.

-Prefiero correr mi propio riesgo. No puedo perderte; sin tu perfume, sin los rayos de tus ojos, me marchitaría. Cada murmullo tuyo, cada aliento, cada suspiro, me hace temblar, me hacen desear vivir contigo, y cada "te amo" que pronuncias me da un escalofrío que recorre todo mi cuerpo.

_-¿Fue algo que dije?_

_-Tus palabras son sagradas_

_Bellas melodías entonadas_

_-¿Fue algo que hice?_

_-Con cada movimiento tuyo _

_Me sonrojo y tiemblo_

_-Entonces no me dejes_

_-He de partir, lo siento_

_-Dime que todo es una broma_

_-Ojala pudiera, pero es cierto_

_Me iré para que puedas tu vivir_

_La historia cambiará _

_En este horrible Halloween_

-Te diriges hacia una muerte segura-la voz de Lily temblaba y las lágrimas ya casi habían acabado de caer, ya casi se agotaban de tanto llorar. Su garganta producía gemidos de terror y desesperación, al saber que su marido, tal vez, quien más amó en toda su vida, estaba a punto de sacrificarse...

**...por ella, por ella y por su amor. **

_-No viviré sin ti_

_-Lo harás, vive por mí_

_Por ti y por nuestro hijo_

_Estas llena de juventud_

_Vive por los tres, amor mío_

_-¿Es que no entiendes que te necesito?_

_-Y yo también, necesito que cuides_

_Aquel muchacho hijo mío_

_-Defiéndelo con tu vida_

_Impregna mis besos, _

_En sus cálidas mejillas_

Aquella mirada consoladora, no pudo tranquilizar a la pelirroja, que a penas podía mantenerse en pie. Tocó la mejilla de su amado y notó que él también había estado llorando. Entonces ella besó por última vez a su marido, dándole todo el aire que necesitaba para sobrevivir, para poder luchar la vida que lo llevaba hacia un momento cruel, que decidiría su destino.

"**... su último beso, otro mundo, éste adios..."**

_-No te dejaré_

_-Muy pronto amor, nos veremos_

_Si no voy hacia ti, _

_Tu vendrás hacia mi cuerpo_

_-Ahora corre,_

_No vuelvas la cabeza hacia atrás_

_No me mires ni llores_

_Solo vive, vive por los dos_

_Que algún otro Halloween_

_Volveré a ver tu sonrisa_

_Y tal vez pueda en paz morir_

-Vete Lily, huye la más rápido que puedas.

Ella corrió... corrió por última vez deseando no haber tenido que sufrir aquel destino, prefiriendo morir ella, en vez de él.

Y así, volvieron a verse una última vez entre toda la explosión y entre tanto caos, intentando convencerse que estarían bien.

Y así, ella lloró hasta la habitación de su hijo, subió las escaleras por el pasillo, y sus pasos provocaron que las risas pasaran volando por su mente, que los llantos, que los besos, que los mismos deseos... que su vida se arremolinara en la imagen de James jugando con Harry, con su pequeño hijo, con el futuro de su vida.

Y así, envolvió al pequeño niño en algunas mantas de su cuna, que seguía durmiendo placidamente e intentó desaparecer de la casa, sin escuchar los gemidos de dolor de su esposo, que la apuñalaban en el cuerpo...

**...Y devastaba su corazón. **

**Que pedía a gritos, a gritos de esperanza, poder sentirse viva... **

**...Una sola vez más, para poder poner a salvo a su hijo, y morir, de una vez por todas, para estar con quien amaba...**

"**Para volver a estar con él"**

Bueno, me costó, pero lo pude terminar. EL POEMA ES MÍO, lo hice yo, por si les gustó, espero que sí.

Si les gustó, me gustaría que me dejaran un review, con cualquier aclaración o comentario, aunque sea corto. Y si les gustó, por favor, vótenlo.

Muchas gracias

Jane.


End file.
